


Hot headed

by betawhitewolf



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Pink Lars Barriga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Lars is to hot headed for his own good.





	Hot headed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot for a prompt I saw on Tumblr and I've written about before I really like this one and I want to start doing just random little one shots so feel free to send me a prompt. Mostly this prompt was person a has a hot temper and only person Bs frosty kiss can calm them down.

Lars growled in anger as he sat in his captains chair these other space rogues or gems in general starting to piss him off. 

He felt his eye twitch as another interference passed through the intercom a warning blaring through the ship. 

Lars could feel his skin starting to heat up as his anger flared the smell of his clothes trying to burn catching his nose so Lars slips off his cape.

The pink teen sits there glaring at nothing as his anger and his frustration and everything else started to build up. 

He knows his skin is starting to smoke and can feel his clothes slowly catching fire, and the sound of Rhodonite's yelp of fear makes him shift to look at her. 

"Captian Lars your skin is smoking!!" the fusion practically screeches covering her mouth with her hands.

"Yes I know Rhodonite." Lars snaps at her huffing out a breath before he leans back glaring at his smoking arm. 

Lars is shocked when Steven suddenly appears out of his hear the younger teen collapsing onto the floor with a dull thud. 

"Ow" Steven whines out sitting up to rub at his back. 

"STEVEN, what are you doing here!!" Lars' tone of voice taking on a demanding sound as the younger of the two glances up at him.

"I came to see you!! Also Lars your starting to smoke and burn things." Steven cautiously says standing up and approaching the space captain to get a better look at him. 

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Lars says dullely as the young hybrid approaches him. 

Steven hums reaching out his hands to gently cup Lars face pulling him down to give him a frosty kiss. 

Lars flushes but he can feel himself start to cool down his skin stops smoking and Steven pulls back smiling studying the other.

Lars had stopped smoking completely his lips slightly blue with small ice crystals stuck to them. Steven gave a nod of happiness at his work of calming the other down. 

Lars sighs dipping his head back down to give Steven another kiss smiling against his lips as he does. 

Steven giggles wrapping his arms around Lars's neck as the other picks him up and sets him on his lap. 

"Thanks for that ice sickle." Lars mumbles to Steven smiling at the way the younger boy seemed so content to just be near him.

"No problem hot head." Steven jokes back nuzzling Lars as he does hugging him tightly and placing a gentle kiss to his check.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys!! I hope you liked this short little thing lol ill be doing more and also posting some decently long fics for this ship!!


End file.
